


day 8: the only distance (is from my lips to yours)

by halfwheeze



Series: thirty ways to wreck a train [8]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Long Distance AU, M/M, Shane Madej In Love, he's so head over heels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-03 23:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14006721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfwheeze/pseuds/halfwheeze
Summary: He's meeting Ryan Steven Bergara today and he might start crying, he thinks.





	day 8: the only distance (is from my lips to yours)

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is day eight of a 30-day series I'm trying out! I can't say that I'll be fantastic at it, but I'm gonna try!
> 
> Day eight is first kiss! Hope you enjoy!

They’re meeting today. It’s been two and a half years since he found Ryan Bergara on tumblr, thirst followed him and messaged him, since Ryan messaged him back and they became friends. They’re a little more than friends now, having started dating just six months ago, though it could be said that Shane had wanted to date this beautiful boy with the killer smile since he first even knew who he was. The flight from Chicago to Los Angeles took thirty seven years but he’s still bouncing on his heels when he gets off, looking around for dark hair and bright eyes. He’s so excited he can hardly stand it, a ball of happiness crawling up his throat and settling in his mouth. 

Busy with the noontime rush of planes coming in, the airport is hard to find someone in, but it doesn’t deter Shane in the slightest. He’s meeting Ryan Steven Bergara today, seeing his face in person today, seeing the light in his eyes in some way that doesn’t involve a screen and he’s going to start crying, maybe, he thinks. Ryan is so fucking  _ pretty  _ in pictures, and he doesn’t know if he’s going to be able to deal with this, because he’s so in love and  _ what if he’s too much? _ God, what if he overwhelms Ryan - he’s older than Ryan, he’s likely more emotional (he’s so deeply into this and he hates that about himself because he just cares  _ too much _ ), and what if it’s all too much? 

Everything in his head turns to mush when he lays eyes on Ryan Bergara for the first time without the assistance of a camera. He’s incredibly short, but he looks built in a way Shane can’t wait to feel beneath his fingertips in any capacity, and, of course, he’s good looking as all hell. Ryan hasn’t noticed him yet, and Shane almost doesn’t want him to; more than friends or less, he thinks that the intensity of his staring will freak Ryan out, and he doesn’t really know how to stop. His chest hurts from how much he wants to reach out and touch, but it’s not like he even can yet. Ryan turns at just the right angle and his face lights the fuck up as his eyes meet Shane’s, and the short man goes into a full tilt run. Shane barely manages to catch him before he starts crying, and then both of them are crying, clinging to one another. 

“Fuck, I’ve missed you so much,” Ryan says against his collarbone, and they’ve never met, but Shane knows what he means. He hauls Ryan in as close as he can, all but lifting the other man off of the ground with how close he wants them to be. He wants to breathe the same air, to occupy the same space, to occupy the same fucking  _ body _ , at this juncture. He wants to be close to Ryan Bergara for the rest of his life, and the fact that he’s leaving in two weeks hits him like a ton of bricks. He already misses Ryan again, the sadness already boiling at the base of his stomach and making even more tears prick at the back of his eyes. Ryan’s face is against his shirt and Shane can feel the tears through both layers. Fuck. 

“I missed you too,” Shane replies, even though he kinda wants to say and means  _ I love you _ ; it’s too soon. He can’t afford to freak Ryan out, not when he has so much in this already, and not when he has two weeks left that he can’t live awkwardly. Ryan has never even said the word  _ boyfriend _ in the context of himself, Shane thinks, and that’s worrying, but he can’t be that worried, clinging to each other in an airport. He wants to kiss Ryan so badly, but it’s probably too soon. He doesn’t want to freak him out. He wants to kiss him, though. Maybe when they get home, or when Shane leaves. Who knows? 

“I - uh - fuck, God, this is embarrassing. I left a mark on your shirt,” Ryan laughs at himself, shaky with crying and looking up at Shane like he built the sun in his toolshed. Shane’s hands cup Ryan’s face of their own accord and Ryan looks even more reverent, smiles even bigger, looks even happier. In all this sweetness and being in love, of course, Shane’s mind only supplies memes:  _ Ryan is the fucking sun _ . Explain.  _ Makes my world go round _ . Shane leans forward and puts a kiss on Ryan’s lips, light and barely there, before pulling away. Ryan looks starstruck for a moment before his face morphs into something flirtatious. 

“It cool if I  _ really _ kiss you, Madej?” Ryan asks, forward and jarring and attractive and Shane just nods. Ryan pulls him down and takes Shane over entirely, starting with his lips and moving to his entire body, because of course Ryan is a full body kisser. It’s like kissing a natural disaster, because Shane certainly feels destroyed. His levees fall with Ryan’s hands migrating from the back of his head to his neck and waist, and he’s swept away with the tide of Ryan’s tongue in his mouth. All of his rational thoughts are with the wind when Ryan bites Shane’s lip, and Shane is awash in the simple thoughts of  _ Ryan, please, more, god, fuck,  _ **_Ryan_ ** . He’s not proud of the noise he makes when Ryan pulls away. 

“Brent came with me to pick you up. We should go, people are staring,” Ryan says, but he says it into Shane’s ear, close, so it takes a while for it to process. Ryan laughs, and that’s a whole different kind of distracting (he’s so beautiful and lovely and attractive and Shane loves him so much, fuck, he loves him so much), but Shane just blushes dark and grabs for his bag. Ryan is faster and takes the suitcase from him, immediately pulling a 180 to lead Shane out of the airport. Shane hates to see him go but, embarrassingly,  _ loves _ to watch him leave. Ryan looks over his shoulder to make sure Shane is following and laughs all over again, making Shane duck his head and run to catch up. 

“You’re a mess,” Ryan tells him, affection leaking into his voice, and Shane smiles, bumping their shoulders. 

“Maybe so. What kinda car am I looking for?” Shane asks, changing the subject off of his own messiness and onto, like, things that matter. He ignores that part of his brain that tells him everything Ryan says matters. God, that’s sappy as  _ fuck _ . 

“I’ll find it. You’ll probably be too in your own head to realise you’re looking at it anyway,” Ryan replies, bumping their shoulders again. Shane gasps in false horror, putting a hand to his chest like he’s an old lady grabbing at her pearls. 

“You’re a little shit,” he says, bumping Ryan a little harder. Ryan just stays close this time, leading them to bump lightly as they walk rather than having to go out of their way about it. He’s leading them to the parking garage, and Shane almost doesn’t really hear what he replies, being as it’s just beneath his breath, like Shane isn’t meant to hear it at all. 

“Yeah, but I’m your little shit,” Ryan says, and Shane wouldn’t have it any other way. 

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me a prompt @halfwheeze on tumblr, and I'll get to it when I can!


End file.
